Magic Comes to Beacon Hills
by unclescar
Summary: Harry decides to write his own book about his life and he plans to get away to do it, but first there is something he needs to come to terms with and somebody he needs to save.
1. Chapter 1

45

**Magic comes to Beacon Hills**

**Chapter 1**

**HARRY & DRACO**

Harry woke up to find he was alone in Ron's room at the Weasley's house. The sun was high in the sky so it had to be mid day. It had been a week since Harry had defeated Voldemort at Hogwarts and ever since then he had slept like he never slept before. After getting showered and dressed he made his way downstairs where Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan were gathered around the kitchen table. He still felt pain when he saw them all and Fred was no longer there, even with Percy, Bill and Charlie all there it was still obvious to Harry that somebody was missing. In the time since the final battle this was the first day that Harry woke up and did not have to get dressed to attend another funeral for somebody that had died.

"Oh Harry guess what?" Hermione said clearly excited about something.

"Good morning all sorry I slept so late" Harry said to everybody.

"Don't be silly dear, most of us just got up a little while ago ourselves" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Harry a cup of tea and then he looked at Hermione waiting to hear what she wanted to tell him.

"Kingsley was just made Minster of Magic and Professor McGonagall was just made Headmistress of Hogwarts with Professor Flitwick as deputy headmaster."

"Wow that's great so I guess the school will be back in shape in time for start of term in September?"

"Yes it appears that way" Hermione said.

"So you guys want to go back to complete our final year?" Harry asked and then he laughed at the look of pure horror that came across Ron's face although Hermione seemed to actually be considering the idea.

"I was joking Hermione but feel free if you want to go back" Harry said with a chuckle and then everybody got quiet for a few minutes and then Ron spoke up.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean now that you know who is gone and we have nothing really to worry about it's like what do we do now?"

"I've been thinking the same thing and I think the first thing I'm going to do is get Grimmauld place in order and move in there" Harry said.

"Are you sure you want to do that Harry? I mean it is a nice house and with a good cleaning it can be a great place but there is still that nasty portrait of Mrs. Black to deal with" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know and that portrait is annoying but Sirius left it to me and now that there are no Black family relatives left to try and take it I figured why not live there, at least for now anyway."

"Well dear let me know when and I'll be there to help you get it ready" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Harry said and then it got quiet again until an owl arrived with a letter. When Mr. Weasley looked at it he handed the envelope to Harry who was surprised.

"It's from the Ministry" Arthur said so Harry took the envelope and went outside to read it.

Hi Harry,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I wanted to write to inform you of a couple of things that you may not be aware of, the first is that there was a part of Dumbledore's will that he asked me to keep out of the previous Minister's hands, as you remember Albus and Scrimgeour did not see eye to eye on anything. Anyway the part of his will that I kept names you as the new head of The Order of the Phoenix and Albus also had his account at Gringotts divided in half leaving half to his brother and the other half to you so congratulations Harry you just became an extremely wealthy wizard. The second thing I wanted to mention to you is that the trials for the captured deatheaters will be starting in a few weeks and Draco Malfoy privately asked me to ask you to meet with him prior to his trial. At this time a date and time has not been set but Draco asked that I ask you to meet him in private an hour prior to the trial. He would not say why but when he asked he seemed both desperate and sad. The choice is yours Harry if you want to meet with him or not. When the time comes I will notify you of the date and time of his trial.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Harry walked back into the house and everybody was looking at him, "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Um yea I think so I'm just kind of shocked" Harry said looking at them all.

"Was there something in the letter, was it bad news?" Ginny asked.

"No actually um apparently when Scrimgeour read part of Dumbledore's will to us there was another part that Dumbledore asked Kingsley to keep hold of and according to this letter Dumbledore named me as the new head of The Order of the Phoenix and he left me half his money" Harry stopped there as the others all absorbed the information and felt the same shock as Harry was feeling.

"Wow Harry that was really generous of Dumbledore" Hermione said.

"Yea mate and congrats on being in charge of the Order, but hopefully no more dark wizards will come around forcing us all to get together again" Ron said and Harry and the others were in agreement.

"Harry was there something else?" Charlie asked.

"Um yea apparently Draco asked Kingsley to ask me to meet him privately before his trial. Kingsley said the trials will start in a couple of weeks so he'll let me know when Draco's trial is set."

"You're not seriously considering meeting him are you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know he said he would just let me know the date and time and left it up to me if I wanted to meet with Draco but you have to admit it seems odd don't you think?"

"Yes it is odd, that's for sure." Hermione said.

A few hours later Harry was back upstairs packing when Ron and Hermione came into the room.

"Getting ready to head to Grimmauld place?" Ron asked.

"Yea and that reminds me, Kreacher?" Harry called out and with a pop Kreacher appeared in the room bowing to Harry.

"Yes Master Harry" he said in his gravelly voice but much more pleasant.

"Hi Kreacher I wanted to let you know that I am going to be moving into Grimmauld Place permanently and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me or if you prefer working in the kitchens at Hogwarts?"

Kreacher slowly stood up and looked up at Harry with a look of surprise on his face. "Dobey was right about you, you are kind. Never have I heard of a house elf being asked what he or she preferred. Yes Master Harry I would very much like to return to the house with you."

"Ok but you do have the option that if you really enjoy working at the school you can return there and work there when school is in session as well."

"Oh thank you Master Harry, you are kind and generous. When will you be returning to the house?"

"Later today so you can return whenever you wish" Harry said.

"Then I shall return now sir" Kreacher said bowing to Harry and then he turned and bowed to Ron and Hermione as well.

"I wanted ask you both something earlier but didn't want to do it in front of everybody, especially your parents Ron, but would you guys want to move in with me, at least temporarily?" Harry asked and both Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"Come on if we can manage to spend a year on the run living in a tent with very little, I think we can survive each other in that house" Harry said to them.

"True but don't you want to experience living on your own for a while?" Hermione asked.

"I thought about that but I mean if you guys wanted to help get the house in order why not just stay there?"

"Well I don't know how my mom will take it but I'll think about it" Ron said and Hermione said she would do the same and then they noticed Harry got this strange look on his face. They both were worried because he only got that look when he was inside Voldemort's head.

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Huh, oh sorry I just got an idea about something" Harry said and then he grabbed a button down shirt and put it on over the t-shirt he was wearing as he ran downstairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and followed him.

"Mr. Weasley, is your house still hooked up to the Ministry's Floo Network?" Harry asked.

"Yes why?"  
"I need to get to the ministry" Harry said and Arthur motioned for him to use the fireplace. They were about to ask what was wrong but he was gone.

"Do you either of you know what that was about?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Ron and Hermione came down.

"No he got this look on his face and said he got an idea and then ran down here" Ron said.

It was late afternoon before Harry finally returned and they could tell by the look on his face he was happy.

"Harry what was all that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, I went to meet with Kingsley about something but I can't say anything just yet as there are details to be worked out yet but I'll tell you all when I know the outcome. Look I'm going to get my stuff and head home."

"Oh are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thank you, I want to get home and see what state it's in and what needs to be done. Thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, well thank you to all of you for everything" Harry said as he hugged everybody before running to get his stuff and apperating to Grimmauld Place.

After a couple of weeks of nobody hearing from Harry or seeing him, Ron and Hermione finally decided to show up unannounced and they were shocked when they arrived at the house. Harry was upstairs with Kreacher but as Ron and Hermione made their way through the house they were surprised at how different it looked; it was brighter and cleaner and a lot more inviting.

"Wow you know what maybe I'll reconsider moving in here after all" Ron said with a laugh and then they heard Harry coming down the steps.

"Oh hello, when did you guys get here?"

"We just arrived actually, we came via the floo network Harry this place looks amazing" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Kreacher and I have been really busy and guess what, the portrait is gone" Harry said.

"What, how did you manage that?" Ron asked.

"I didn't, Kreacher managed to get it down."

"Really, I thought he was devoted to Mrs. Black" Hermione said.

"I thought so as well but after I left your place Ron it was already gone. I asked him what happened and he said he took it down and threw in the fire. He was worried I was going to be upset but I wasn't trust me. I figured he would have moved it someplace else in the house but he didn't."

"How did he manage it?" Ron asked.

"House elves have different magical abilities, remember how we couldn't apperate out of the Malfoy's basement but Dobey could. So what brings you guys by today?"

"You Harry, nobody has seen or heard from you in just over two weeks and we got worried" Hermione said as they headed to the kitchen.

"Oh I didn't realize it's been that long Kreacher and I have been really busy working on the house."

"Yes we can see that and it's looks great oh and by the way, mom is planning a dinner for you for your birthday."

"Actually Ron do you think she would mind having it here that way they can see the place and she would have Kreacher to help her as well."

"I don't see where that's a problem I'll mention it to her."

"So have you been in the house all this time doing all of this?" Hermione asked.

"No I have been out running errands I went out to get the new furniture and curtains and stuff like that, I've been to the Ministry a couple of times and before you ask I'll tell you not to ask because it's something I'm working on that is a surprise" Harry said with a smile.

A few days after their visit Harry received a visit from Kingsley, he handed Harry a note and said it was from Draco and that his trial would be taking place the following Monday morning at 10 am. He would have Draco brought to the Ministry at 9am and put him in a small room next to where the hearing was taking place and if Harry wanted to meet with him then that would be the place.

Harry had put off opening the envelope, part of him really wanted to know what it said but then part of him didn't really care because it was Draco, what could he have to say at this point? After spending time thinking about Draco and what it was like between them from the first day they met, he finally decided to open and read the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**The minister was kind enough to agree to allow me to write this note to you and wait. He told me he gave you my message a few weeks ago but I wanted to write to you personally. I know you hate me, and if you burn this letter and don't show up I will understand completely. I mean you no harm Harry I just wanted one last chance to say a few things to you that I've kept to myself for many years and perhaps you will forgive me for all I've done. All I'm asking for is a chance but as I stated before, if you don't show up I'll understand and I wish you well.**

**Draco.**

Harry read the letter over and over several times and he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about what he wrote that really got to Harry.

On Monday morning Harry found himself sitting in the little room next to the courtroom where Draco's trial was to be held. He arrived early enough that Arthur and Percy Weasley did not see him and neither did Kingsley but that did not mean that they didn't know he was there. When the famous Harry Potter arrived at the Ministry people always took notice.

A few minutes before 9 the door to the room opened and Draco was pushed inside and Harry couldn't believe what he was looking at. He didn't expect Draco to look like he did at school, clean and hair combed but what he was seeing was a shock, his hair was longer than he remembered and it was dirty looking, Draco was dirty looking. He had on what looked like used pajama's that were torn and dirty and Draco himself looked ghastly, he was barely skin and bones.

Draco was not aware Harry was there until after the door was closed and he turned around and saw him sitting in the corner. His hands were magically bound in front of him and Harry watched as Draco raised his hands to face and it was then that Harry realized Draco was crying. This was not the Draco he knew and to see him standing there looking at him and crying was very uncomfortable for Harry but eventually he had to do something so he went over and hugged him and held him. After a few minutes they sat down; he thought Draco looked bad but when he held him he could feel his bones and he smelled bad as well.

"Thank you Harry you don't know how much it means to me to see you here" Draco said in a raspy whisper.

"Draco what happened, you look terrible. Are they not feeding you?"

"The food is terrible. I didn't expect anything like I had at home or school but I didn't think it would be that bad and with the dementors back in place you just never feel like eating or doing much of anything other than dying."

Harry just looked at him; he didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"I know you're probably busy now Harry with getting on with your life now that Voldemort is finally gone so I won't keep you I just wanted to personally say that I am very sorry for everything I did to you and said to you or said about you over the years. I never hated you Harry I was just jealous of you, of your abilities and how things always seemed to work out in your favor. I just wanted to know that you forgive me and that you don't hate me so I can die in peace."

"Draco I never hated you, I was not particularly fond of you, but I never hated you and there is nothing to forgive. We were kids, and what is this talk of dying, are they planning to execute you?"

"No but all the others that had their trials have received life sentences so I expect the same and my father blames me for everything falling apart and he and a few others I believe are plotting to kill me. They seem to think so as well because I have been kept separated from them but after today I feel that might change. Even if they don't I'm sure I'll die of starvation eventually I mean just look at what a few weeks has managed."

Again Harry just looked at him, not knowing what to say or how to respond he was just horrified by what Draco was saying.

"Harry there is something else I wanted you to know and judging by the looks you have had on your face I'm sure this is going to really worry you or shock you but I wanted you know that…..well it started our fourth year at school it was then I realized….." Draco managed to grab Harry and pull him close enough to kiss him instead of trying to say what he wanted to say. Harry was surprised and pushed himself away and jumped up from the chair and just looked at Draco.

"I realized Harry that I love you" Draco said.

Just then the door opened and it was time for Draco to leave. Harry said nothing further and just left the room and went to leave but stopped and just stood in another hallway thinking about what just happened and then it dawned on him. The words 'I love you' echoing through his head, in that moment he realized what it was about Draco's letter that affected him and what it was that brought him here this morning. With those three words Harry realized that he loved Draco as well and he wanted him, he always wanted him. Harry peaked around the corner and just before Draco entered the courtroom he glanced up and gave Harry a small brief smile and Harry ducked back around the corner. When the doors to the courtroom opened up Harry heard cheering and applause and the room sounded packed and he wondered how he didn't hear all those people going in there.

His blood was boiling now, granted Draco was a Malfoy and he wasn't always the nicest person but nobody should have to walk in to people reacting that way so Harry headed back to the courtroom.

The wizard presiding over the trial was in the middle of listing the charges when the doors burst open and Harry walked into the room. When he did everybody stopped and looked and they started whispering to each other. Harry glanced to his left and was a bit surprised to see Hermione and all the Weasley's present.

"Harry James Potter for the defense" Harry said and Draco who was trying to see who came in really struggled now to see if that was really Harry.

Harry walked up and stood behind that famous chair, the chains had already snaked their way up wrapping around Draco's arms and legs.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco said quietly.

"Shut up" Harry said to Draco.

"Sorry I didn't hear all the charges would you mind repeating them?"

"Excuse me, Harry might I have a word with you outside" Kingsley said as he got up from his seat and came down escorting Harry outside.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I came here and met with Draco like he asked. We talked and everything was fine and I was all set to go home and leave him to his fate, but when I heard those people in there cheering….I'm sorry Kingsley but that was just too cruel, even for somebody like Draco Malfoy. I may not be able to do much to change anybody's mind in there but I sure as hell am not going to stand by and not at least try."

"Look Harry I'm the Minister of Magic and I am here but I won't use my position to influence what they decide in there so you are on your own."

"Kingsley I would never ask you to compromise your position, especially for something like this" Harry said and then they returned.

"As I was stating Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy here is charged with letting a group of deatheaters into Hogwarts, which lead to destruction of property, injuries to several students and staff members from the ensuing fights that broke out as well as the death of Albus Dumbledore."

"You're not charging him with Dumbledore's death are you?"

"Yes Mr. Potter we are."

"No you're not, Draco did not kill Dumbledore Severus Snape did trust me I was there I saw the whole thing" Harry said and the entire room went silent until from behind him Harry heard Draco quietly say "you were?"

"Yes Draco I was there, I saw what happened."

"Mr. Potter that is a serious accusation to make against a man that is now dead."

"I am aware of that and I can get proof that it was Severus Snape and better yet, prove that it was pre-planned if you are not going to believe me" Harry said rather sarcastically. He did not know who this man was but he didn't like him and he reminded him of all the things about the Ministry that Harry didn't like.

"Harry what do you mean?" Kingsley asked and Harry looked around and it seemed everybody was interested in hearing what he had to say even Draco. This was something that Harry never discussed before but now he had no choice.

"Dumbledore and I returned from retrieving what we thought was a Horcrux, a locket that was in a bowl of what looked like water but the only way to get it out and get the locket out was to drink the liquid so Dumbledore did and to no surprise it was poison. Anyway after we got the locket I managed to get us back to Hogsmeade and Madame Rosemerta pointed out the dark mark over the school so we borrowed some brooms and flew back landing on the astronomy tower. We were about to head downstairs when we heard people coming up. Dumbledore put a spell on me that had me stuck against the wall. I couldn't move, or speak and then he covered me with my invisibility cloak. I was there when Draco came through the door and he disarmed Dumbledore. Now I would like you all to remember if you knew anything about Dumbledore, he was not easy to disarm. Draco was telling him what he had done, how he had done it but I noticed his was shaking and he started to cry. I realized then that he was frightened, it was his job to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't do it and if he didn't then he would have to deal with Voldemort. Severus arrived then and he did it, he cast the Avada Kedarva and it was over. When Voldemort had his snake attack Severus I was there, as were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We ran to try to help but he was bleeding badly and he asked for a flask and he gave me his memories. When I had a chance I went to Dumbledore's office and poured them into the Pensieve and it was there I found out more about Severus Snape than I think anybody ever knew or would ever suspect but one of the memories had to do with a conversation that he had with Dumbledore prior to the start of school. I'm sure if any of you remember seeing him at that time that his one hand was black, that was a from a ring that Voldemort made into a Horcrux and cursed. Dumbledore admitted it was a dumb thing to do but he put the ring on for some reason. Severus was making potions and doing what he could but he said Dumbledore had maybe a year and that is when Dumbledore asked Severus to be the one to kill him if it came to that. Dumbledore seemed to know that Voldemort was up to something and that it involved Draco and he didn't want a sixteen year old boy to have that on his conscious. So you see, technically speaking Dumbledore was not murdered and it was not Draco Malfoy that had done it. If you need proof let me know I can have my house elf take me to Hogwarts and get the Pensieve and the memory."

"No Mr. Potter that will not be necessary. But you cannot deny that Draco was responsible for letting the deatheaters in the school in the first place."

Harry looked at the man and then around the entire room and he simply said "Voldemort" and he couldn't help but chuckle as some cringed and other's gasped.

"Look at how you all just reacted by me simply saying his name and that is how you all reacted every time I've said his name. Now imagine if you will you are sixteen years old and Voldemort is popping in and out of your house like a member of the family. Everybody here knows what he was like, how he killed without giving it a second thought. So you're sixteen and he personally has given you a mission to complete. You weren't asked you were told, how about a show of hands of those of you here that would have turned him down or did not follow through" Harry said and waited but none raised their hands.

"I didn't think so. So do you really want to convict him of doing the same thing any of you would have done if you were a frightened sixteen year old boy? That is rather pathetic if you ask me."

"We have evidence here Mr. Potter that several people were captured and taken back to Malfoy Manor and tortured for information pertaining to where you were most of this past year."

"Excuse me but I was one of those that was captured and taken and I will testify that Draco Malfoy was not there when I was taken off the Hogwarts Express and I did not witness him torturing anybody while I was held."

"And you are young lady?"

"Luna Lovegood" Luna said and Harry could not help but smile when she stood up to speak on Draco's behalf.

"Hello, my name is Dean Thomas and I went to school with both Harry and Draco and the snatchers captured me while I was on the run and I only saw Draco one time, in fact I had no idea we were even at Malfoy Manor at first. The only person that seemed to be tortured the most was Mr. Ollivander and both Luna and I witnessed Voldemort doing that himself and Draco was nowhere around when that was happening."

"Excuse me but I would like to say something" Hermione said as she stood up and pulled up her sleeve.

"When Harry, Ron and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor I was tortured by Belatrix LeStrange and she carved this on my arm with her knife, again Draco had nothing to do with this."

"Well that is all very well and good but did he do anything to stop it?"

"If it wasn't for Draco, none of us would be here now at least I wouldn't and Voldemort would still be around."

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?"

"When we were being chased by the snatchers Hermione cast a jinx that caused my face to swell considerably to the point it was distorted. They took us back to Malfoy Manor and they all asked Draco to identify me because he was the only one who could as the others weren't sure. I was down on my knees and Draco knelt in front of me and looked me in the eye, I knew he knew it was me and all he had to say was yes and they would have summoned Voldemort to return yet he said he couldn't be sure enough to warrant contacting Voldemort. He systematically saved our lives in that moment; because of his hesitation he gave us time to figure out a way to get away."

There was a lot of shifting and whispering taking place just then and Harry looked at Kingsley who just smiled and winked at him and Harry felt there might be some hope that he might have actually done well. Harry went back and stood next to Draco and he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it and leaned over resting his head on Harry's arm.

"Thank you" Harry heard him whisper as those presiding over this trial talked quietly and Kingsley got this head in there as well.

"Does the defendant have anything to add?"

Harry leaned down and Draco said yes he had something to say. Harry tried to position his wand on Draco's throat so he could be heard but it was difficult so he waved his wand and the chains retracted.

"Mr. Potter you have no authority to do that" the judge said but Harry ignored him and he helped Draco to his feet and when he did he let go and stood back and Draco grabbed a hold of the chair to stop himself from falling over.

"Really, you are all afraid of him?" Harry said and he looked at Kingsley who was trying not to laugh too loudly. Harry put his wand to Draco's throat so he could speak and be heard by everybody.

"I don't know what more I can say other than I am sorry. Fear for my life and my parents lives is what kept me going that year. Do you see these scars?" Draco asked and Harry noticed he had opened up the shirt showing the scars he had that Harry had caused. With the weight loss they looked more pronounced than before.

"Harry found me in one of the bathrooms at school crying talking to Moaning Myrtle, I'm sure you all know who she is, anyway I was telling her I couldn't go through with any of it and was frightened. She tried to convince me to go to Dumbledore or somebody to get help but I couldn't and when I realized Harry had entered the room we fought. Severus came and managed to stop the bleeding but I had hoped he hadn't because I wanted to die really, I wanted it to all be over. Harry gave me these and I am grateful to him for doing that because they remind me of a time in my life that I will never be proud of. When the time came to let the others in, I actually went to the room of requirement early with the intention of destroying the vanishing cabinet to stop the others from coming through but to my surprise when I arrived they were already there waiting. Somebody must have doubted my going through with it and that is why they came through much earlier than planned. I had no choice but to go through the motions at that point. I know you may not believe me but it is the truth and I at least wanted to say that."

Draco was done and Harry helped him sit back down and then he crouched down on the floor and just continued to hold his hand while they waited.

"Harry you didn't have to do this" Draco said.

"Yes I did Draco. After I left the room I went and stood around the corner as you saw and I had to think about what you said, what you did and like I told Kingsley, I was prepared to just leave and let whatever happened happen but when I heard these people cheering and applauding I couldn't just leave. Nobody should walk in to something like that when their life is on line, well except maybe Voldemort but that will never happen. "

They waited in silence and Harry could see Hermione and the others just looking at him, watching him and Draco talk but he refused to look at them, despite what Luna, Dean and Hermione did and said, he would not be surprised if they were part of those the cheered and he just didn't want to look at them right now.

"Mr. Potter" Kingsley stood up and said.

"Yes Minister?"

"The Ministry took possession of all property owned by known followers of Voldemort and considering the involvement of the Malfoy family their home was of particular interest. I don't know if you or if Mr. Malfoy are aware of this but when we took possession of the house it was with the intention of never allowing any member of the family to return to it. With that said Harry, are you willing to take responsibility for Draco? Are you willing to have him live with you? If you agree to this the terms are as follows, Draco is to be with you at all times for the duration of one year which means if you leave your home for any reason Draco must go with you. He is not to visit his parents in Azkaban, he is not to have any contact with anybody without your knowledge and you must be present at all times. Do you both understand and accept these terms?"

Harry was about to answer when Draco asked to speak so Harry put his wand to Draco's throat so he could talk.

"Minister, as you are aware I have been kept in seclusion while in Azkaban and if I were to return I know for a fact that my father and several others intend to kill me as they blame me for everything going wrong and them being in Azkaban so there is no intention or reason for me to ever want to visit anybody in there. As for the house, I never intended to return there anyway so whatever happens to the house is of no concern to me. I can't speak for Harry and if he is agreeable to the terms you mentioned, I would not blame him if he was not but that is for him and him alone to decide, all I can say is that I would never do anything that would cause Harry to regret what he has done for me here today."

"I am agreeable to the terms Minister" Harry said without hesitation.

"Then Mr. Malfoy your time in Azkaban is considered time served and you are free to go as of today."

There was little time for celebration as Kingsley came back and quickly got both Harry and Draco out of the courtroom and up to his office.

"I wanted to get you out of there before you were both swarmed by people and the reporter from The Dailey Prophet now there are few things that were not mentioned in there. First of all Draco your wand was destroyed, I'm sorry about that so you'll have to get a new one. Your parent's vault at Gringotts was gone over to make sure there were no dark magic objects in there; those that were found were destroyed as well but now all their gold will be moved into your vault. I will be sending somebody to Malfoy Manor to retrieve all the clothing from your room and will have them delivered to you at Harry's house later today. You should also know that Malfoy Manor was sold to somebody but I don't know who bought it."

"That was me" Harry said and both Kingsley and Draco looked at him.

"Harry you defending Draco and then telling me you purchased his home looks very suspicious, you do realize that don't you?"

"Harry, why did you buy my parent's home?" Draco asked

"I'll tell you but you both have to promise to keep it a secret. Kingsley I purchased the home prior to Draco's trial today, I bought it to give to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as a gift."

Both Kingsley and Draco looked at him in complete shock and then Draco finally said something.

"I can't think of a family that is more deserving of a much larger home Harry" Draco said smiling.

"You're a generous friend Harry. Now my other reason for bringing you both here is so you can return to Grimmauld Place via the floo network from my office."

"Thanks Kingsley" Harry said shaking his hand.

"Yes Minister, thank you for everything" Draco said shaking his hand as well.

Kingsley threw some floo powder into his fireplace and Harry and Draco stepped in and vanished.

When they arrived in the kitchen fireplace at Grimmauld Place Draco went to sit down, "I feel so weak I hate this feeling" he said.

"Kreacher" Harry called and Kreacher came running in and stopped when he saw Draco. "Kreacher I believe you know Draco Malfoy here, he is going to be living with us would you mind taking him up to my room and run him a bath."

"Certainly Master Harry" Kreacher said.

"Draco there is a robe up there but see if anything I have will fit you first, if not then just put the robe on until your clothes get here."

"Thank you Harry, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to make us some lunch" he said.

Harry was making lunch when suddenly the fireplace erupted in green flames and to his surprise Ginny came out, "oh hello" Harry said a bit surprised and nervous remembering their history.

"Weren't expecting me were you" she said pleasantly with a smile.

"No I guess if anybody was going to come it would be Ron and Hermione but after today I guess I didn't really expect them either. How are things at home?"

"Well we were all shocked but I guess you probably already knew that I mean come on, the fact that anybody showed up to speak for Draco was surprising but you being the one was beyond surprising. Where is he anyway?"

"He's upstairs with Kreacher getting cleaned up and seeing if anything I own fits. Look Ginny I'm sorry….."

"Harry you don't have to apologize to me or anybody for what you did and don't feel like you need to either I understand why you did it and I admire you for that."

"He wanted to meet with me prior to the trial, he even wrote me a letter so I went to meet him and I didn't plan to do what I did today but when he walked in there and people cheered and clapped it really set me off."

"I'm not going to lie to you I did laugh when people did that but I wasn't one of those cheering or clapping and neither was Hermione. When we got back home we talked in my room and she is very worried that you are mad at her because you never looked our way, expect for when she got up to say something."

"I'm not mad at anybody in particular because I don't know who cheered and who didn't, I am mad at the situation. I told Draco nobody deserved that, except maybe Voldemort but he's dead. You said you understood why I did it but what do you think is the reason?"

"Come on Harry I'm not stupid I saw the way you two were with each other I could tell that you love him and he seems to love you." Harry didn't know what to say he just looked at Ginny a bit surprised at how perceptive she was.

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"Harry I said you don't need to apologize and if you're apologizing because you think I'm hurt I'm not. What we had was nice and I will never regret it, I will always cherish the memories but I don't feel the same as I did then. Don't get me wrong I don't hate you or anything it's just that I don't love you the same way as I did back then. I still love you Harry but more like a brother, well actually I love you more than some of my brothers" she added and Harry laughed. It was then that Draco came back down and entered the kitchen he had a pair of Harry's shorts on and a t-shirt.

"Hello Ginny how are you?"

"Hi Draco, I'm good. You look a little better now that you're cleaned up but you look ghastly thin."

"Well the food there isn't the best."

"Do those fit you?" Harry asked looking at the shorts.

"They are a bit on the big side but it's something for now."

"Well hopefully your clothes will be here soon. Kingsley said he was going to send somebody to his house to collect all of his clothes and bring them here."

"I hope what Harry did for me today didn't cause any problems with the family?"

"Like I was telling Harry we were all really surprised considering the history between the two of you but nobody is mad at Harry, if anything they are more worried he is mad at them."

"And did they volunteer you to come here to check things out or are you just braver than the others?" Draco asked.

Ginny laughed, "if you were the only girl with all my older brothers, including Fred and George, you learn quickly not to fear anything." The three of them sat and ate and Ginny ended up spending most of the afternoon just hanging out at the house, she even helped Harry and Draco go through his clothes and put them away.

"Even my own clothes are a bit loose" Draco said after he changed.

"Well you lost quite a bit of weight but now that you're here and will have better food, you'll put some weight back on."

"Harry I know I've said it before but again thank you, you'll never know what it means to me everything you risked and did for me today and I have to admit I'm still not sure why you did it, but I'll be forever grateful."

"Well now that you're cleaned up and smell better" Harry said before he leaned over and kissed Draco.

"For those few moments I stood out in the hallway this morning it all finally made sense to me, I love you too Draco."

Ginny had barely stepped out of the fireplace when she got back home before Ron, Hermione and her mother were right there.

"Is he mad?"  
"Does he hate us?"  
"What took you so long?"

The three of them all said to her.

"No he is not mad at anybody and he doesn't hate anybody, he was just mad at the situation and everything is fine. As for what took me so long, he was making lunch when I arrived so he invited me to stay and the three of sat and ate and talked and then when Draco's clothes were delivered I helped them go through them and put them away. You know I think you will all be surprised at how nice Draco actually is he is nothing like he was at school; he's actually very funny."

"Well I guess we'll find out when we do his birthday dinner at his place" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Should we go and see them?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Actually why don't you wait until tomorrow that way Draco can get settled in and rest. He got cleaned up but still looks sickly" said Ginny.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the living room when Kreacher came in with an evening addition of the Daily Prophet and announced dinner would be ready soon. Harry took the paper and sat right next to Draco so they could both look at it, and they were not really all the surprised to see Harry's face on the cover. The entire front page had headlines about how he defended Draco Malfoy at his trial and that Draco was now living with Harry. The big mysteries were why Harry did it and where they were living.

"Oh this should get Hermione's blood boiling. Rita Skeeter claims to have gone to Azkaban and spoken to the Malfoy's and several others to get their reaction and she also claims to have more next week after she interviews several former students that know us both."

Harry was amused but when he looked at Draco he could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"Well most of the paper is about the trial which means if you go anywhere you are probably going to be harassed. Harry I've made you a prisoner in your own home."

"Draco I don't look at it that way at all and if I did, then I made myself a prisoner in my own home but that would only be if I worried about going outside at all and I'm not. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get you a new wand and anything else you need."

"Do you think that is a good idea Harry? I mean first of all Ollivander may not like me even being near his shop let alone want to sell me a new wand, not to mention the reaction people will have when they see us, well me more than you. Look at some of the things people are saying already."

Harry looked at some quotes that were written, all of them negative and about how Harry must have gone over to the dark side and how he let everybody down by saving someone like Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, do you know any of those people that are quoted?"

"No I don't but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know any of them either so their opinions of me before this never mattered so why would I let them matter now? Notice how none of the Weasley's are quoted and they are pretty much family to me. None of my fellow Gryffindor's has been quoted here either and both Luna and Dean spoke on your behalf as well but you don't see them here. They just printed quotes that are negative and are probably misquoted. If you're not comfortable going out then we won't go anywhere, I don't mind laying low for a while."

"No I don't want you to do that Harry, if you're ok with it and not worried then I will hold my head up and go wherever you want to go."

"Good, we'll get through this together and let's not forget you can always give that famous Malfoy scowl" Harry added and they both laughed.

After they had dinner they returned to the living room where they sat up most of the night reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts and Harry was quite shocked to learn that most of the people that Draco hung around with, he really couldn't stand them.

When they went up to bed Draco said goodnight and was about to go into his room when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into his own room. Harry didn't say anything he just smiled and Draco couldn't help but smile back at him.

The following morning they were up and out early at Diagon Alley and just as Draco predicted, the few people there shopping all stopped and stared and some of them gave Draco very nasty looks while Harry seemed to get looks of disappointment, although Harry didn't seem to be paying any attention to anybody else.

"Well here we are" he said when they arrived at Ollivanders shop and Harry could tell that Draco was nervous so he didn't give Draco time to think he just grabbed him and pulled him into the shop. Mr. Ollivander looked up and the color drained from his face when he saw Draco. Harry looked over and Draco's face was red and he was looking down, he couldn't look at Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello" Mr. Ollivander said quietly.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander how are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better Harry, thank you for asking. I was told that you would be showing up here so Mr. Malfoy could get a new wand, I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Harry we should go, he is not comfortable with me being here and I don't blame him."

"Draco today or tomorrow or next week, it doesn't matter it's going to be uncomfortable for both of you so let's just get it out of the way."

"I am so sorry for what happened to you" Draco said looking at Mr. Ollivander, tears running down his face.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy and I don't blame you for what happened."

"Here I have some wands for you to try" Mr. Ollivander said as he went into the stacks of wands and selected a few for Draco to try.

"You really did well getting the shop back in order" Harry said looking around while Draco was trying the wands.

"Yes, the damage was not as bad as it looked and most of my stock was still good." After going through a few wands, the right one was selected and Harry paid for it.

"Harry I could have paid for it myself if you had let me go to Gringotts first."

"I know but I wanted to get it for you as a present."

As they made their way along, Draco learned to ignore the people looking at them and they passed the shop where he knew Harry had gotten Hedwig. Draco remembered overhearing a couple of deatheaters talking and laughing about Hedwig getting killed and as they passed the shop there was another snow white owl inside and he knew he wanted to get it for Harry as a surprise but how was the problem. He and Harry had to be together at all times so slipping away would only cause problems and then he saw them and instantly knew his problem was solved.

"Harry, Draco" a woman's voice called to them and Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione running over to join them.  
"Oh hello what are you both doing here?"

"Well we stopped by the house and Kreacher told us you were here, we just wanted to pay a visit and see how you were both doing" Hermione explained.

"Oh well we are doing fine, except for the looks we've been getting."

"You mean you noticed that as well?" Draco asked Harry.

"Of course, what did you think I didn't see the people looking at us?"

"Well no I didn't think you noticed at all" Draco said.

"Yes I saw the looks of disdain you got and looks of utter disappointment that I was given but I don't care and I'm not going to let it bother me. They are all strangers to me, and like I said last night their opinions didn't matter to me before and they don't matter to me now."

"So are you heading to Gringotts?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Draco wants to get some money and so do I" Harry said and all four of them went to the bank.

"So how are you Draco?" Hermione asked as they were walking.

"Oh I'm ok, still underweight but otherwise ok. How about the two of you, how are you doing?"

"We're doing well, just trying to figure out what to do now" Hermione said

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that 'you know who is gone' we don't have to worry or help Harry fight him off" said Ron.

"It is weird isn't it? It takes time to get used to it, I mean I think a lot of people still look over their shoulder and then they realize its over."

"Exactly Draco, for a moment there is the fear of now what but then you remember he is gone."

An uncomfortable silence fell among them and Hermione and Ron waited outside while Harry and Draco went into Gringotts.

"Draco, where's Harry?" Hermione asked when Draco came out of the bank alone.

"He's inside, he said something about having to sign some papers regarding transferring of gold and Dumbledore's will? Anyway I don't have much time so I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favor."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, a little weary of what Draco wanted.

"Here take this, down there at the shop I saw they have a snow white owl and I know Harry lost Hedwig. I want to get it for him but as a surprise which is impossible right now so can you please go and get it and sneak into the house?"

"Sure, but I don't think we should leave you here alone, I mean if anybody from the Ministry comes along and sees you out here alone, it could be trouble. I won't stay out here I alone, I'm going to go back inside and tell Harry that you both had to get going so I'll stay in there with him and if you could run and get the owl and then apperate to the house and drop the owl off."

"Ok we can do that" Hermione said.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later" Draco said and he ran back up the steps and into Gringotts. Hermione and Ron ran to the shop and purchased the owl and apperated to Harry's place and left the owl on the kitchen table.

"I thought you were outside with Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh they had to get going so I came back in here. I would have sat outside on the steps since it's such a nice day but if anybody from the Ministry came along and saw me without you that would have been trouble."

"Yea it would but I'm almost done here and then we can go, is there anything else here you wanted to get, or need to get?"

"No not that I can think of."

"Ok well there is one more place I want to go and we can get something to eat there as well" Harry said as he signed the final paper work and they left. Draco walked with Harry back through The Leaky Cauldron and out onto the streets of muggle London.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"There is an internet café a few blocks from here and there is something I want to check out and show you."

"A what café?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Draco asked no more questions he just walked with Harry and looked around at the different shops and buildings with awe because he had never really been involved with the muggle world so he never saw much of London.

"So what is this place?" Draco asked when Harry stopped out front of a café.

"It's a café like I said, but each table has a computer on it and it will take me forever to try to explain that so just watch and let me do the talking" Harry said with a chuckle. Draco shrugged his shoulders and smiled and followed Harry into the café. He walked over to an empty table in the corner away from the others inside and Draco found it refreshing to walk into a place and not get nasty looks. Draco sat down and at Harry's request pulled his chair around to see the computer screen, he looked around wondering why nobody was coming to ask them what they wanted and then he saw Harry using the computer and reading what appeared to be a menu. Draco watched as Harry checked off two cups of tea and two sandwiches.

"I just ordered our lunch, they will make it and the waitress will bring it out when it's ready" Harry explained and Draco just looked at him, clearly confused but he was intrigued as well. He sat and watched as Harry typed on the keyboard; he had so many questions running through his head about all of this but he remembered Harry saying it would take too long to explain so he sat and watched quietly, he was still very confused but he just watched.

"Ok before your trial and everything I had thought about taking time to travel and after defeating Voldemort I had decided I was definitely going to do it, but not travel around in our world but the muggle world because I didn't want to be recognized, I wanted to get away from all of that and just be myself. When we were looking at the news paper and saw all those quotes that were printed I remembered people, like Hermione, saying many books will be written about me and my name will end up books about magical history. It also dawned on me that most of the people in the magical world really don't know me, they only know what they've heard so I came up with the idea of writing my own book about my life so people would have a better understanding and to counter act some of the crap that Rita Skeeter wrote about me when she wrote that book about Dumbledore. I've come here before and I think I found a place where I can go to write my book."  
"Harry I think that's great but you're stuck with me for the next year and what if they won't allow me to leave England to go to America with you?" Draco asked looking at the screen.

"I plan to talk to Kingsley about that to see if there are any restrictions regarding us leaving the country and if not then we go together and if there are, then we go next year but Draco please realize I don't feel 'stuck' with you" Harry said as he placed his hand on Draco's thigh, high on his thigh and Draco jumped.

"Harry, stop that people will see" Draco said laughing and blushing. The waitress arrived with their tea and sandwiches and Draco watched and listened as Harry explained how this all came about.

"After it was all over I spent time with the Weasley's and was staying with them because we had quite a few funerals to deal with but after that was all done I decided to move into Grimmauld Place and Kreacher and I got to work on fixing the place up. While I was out running errands for things for the house I would stop in here and get something to eat and started looking around for places to travel, I knew that America was a place I always wanted to go and I found this quaint little town in California named Beacon Hills so I started doing research and I opened a bank account for myself in a muggle bank so I could pay for things with muggle money and now that I am planning to write the book Beacon Hills just seems more appealing to me now. I wanted to bring you here to show you some pictures of the place and to look to see about finding a place to stay there. It won't be permanent just a temporary thing for a few months or a year at most."

"Do you think you can get your book written in that amount of time?"

"I don't know if I can get it all written but at least started."

"Ok well show me what you found but I wouldn't go so far as to looking for a place to stay because you still have to find out if I can leave the country."

"I know and I think when we leave here we'll go to the Ministry and I'll see about meeting with Kingsley."

"Harry he is the Minister of Magic I don't think he is going to be sitting around his office doing nothing."

"True but then again I am the famous Harry Potter and I've never really utilized my fame for anything, mostly because I never wanted it but now if I can use it I will."

"Good for you, I just hope what you did for me didn't ruin your credibility."

"Draco, stop it ok. I don't care about that." They finished eating and left to go to the Ministry of Magic and as they got closer Harry could sense Draco getting nervous.

"I thought the looks we got in Diagon Alley were bad but they will be nothing compared to what will happen in here" Draco said.

"The trick is not to look at them; if you don't look at them you don't see the looks they give us. Just walk next to me with your head held high and don't pay any attention to them. I know it is easier said than done since I've been doing it for so long but come on Draco you are a Malfoy, surely you learned how to look away."

Draco smiled, "oh so just look down at them like I used to do?"

"Exactly" Harry said and they laughed.

"Harry what a nice surprise, hello Draco how are you boys doing?" Kingsley said as Harry and Draco entered his office.

"We're doing fine look I know you are busy so I won't keep you I just have question. Is Draco permitted to leave the country with me?"

The smile on Kingsley face fell and he looked at both of them, "um well the stipulation was that he has to be with you at all times as you know, I just never figured something like this. Why do you want to leave the country?"

Harry went into his explanation of the plans he had thought about and how he still wanted to go through with everything and taking Draco with him.

"Look Kingsley, if you don't think it can be done, that is fine. He is with me for a year and hopefully longer, but when the year is up we will go then I really don't mind either way."

"Harry there is no stipulations about you leaving the country and I'm not going to add them now, so if this is what you want to do I am fine with it, but are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Harry looked at him and was trying to figure out why he would ask that.

"Harry he is worried you might be under the Imperious curse" Draco said.

"Sorry but after everything that happened…"

"Its fine Minster, I am not offended I understand you are just looking out for Harry" Draco said.

"Well when were you planning on leaving?"

"Shortly after my birthday because in America you are not considered an adult until you're eighteen so I can make the arrangements then."

"Well Harry if this is what you want to do, I see no problems with it and I wish you both the best of luck" Kingsley said shaking their hands.

"Oh do me a favor and don't say anything to anybody, I'll make an announcement at my birthday."

"I won't say a word, so do you boys have someplace else to go or did you want head home?" Kingsley asked nodding his head towards the fireplace.

"No we were going to head home, thanks Kingsley" Harry said and he and Draco stepped in and went back to Grimmauld place.

Harry stopped dead when he stepped out of the fireplace and saw the large cage with the snowy owl looking at him. He turned and looked at Draco who was smiling, "it's not easy to try and surprise you" he said.

"I don't understand when did you do this?"

"When you were in Gringotts, I ran out and handed some gold to Hermione and asked her and Ron to get it and bring it here. When we were walking through Diagon Alley I saw it and I knew I wanted to get it for you but how was proving to be tricky until Ron and Hermione showed up. I know how much Hedwig meant to you and I always thought she was a beautiful owl."

Harry didn't know what to say, he had tears running down his face and he hugged Draco and kissed his cheek, "thank you" he said and he walked over to open the envelope that was on the table.

"His name is Apollo" Harry said reading the note and then he handed some gold back to Draco, "apparently it was left over" Harry said.

"They could have kept it" Draco said laughing and shaking his head.

The next couple of weeks were spent with Harry taking Draco around to more muggle places in and around London and showing him how to use muggle money and before they knew it they both woke up to the smell of really good food cooking. After showering and getting dressed they went down to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"Happy Birthday Harry" she said giving him a big hug, "hello Draco you're looking better how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you" said Draco and when she wasn't looking he squeezed Harry's butt and whispered "happy birthday" in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Harry just smiled and blushed and returned the favor by grabbing Draco's butt in return.

"You're here awfully early" Harry said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I wanted to get a head start on cooking the food, lots of people coming today you know, some will be here most of the day others will stop by and leave."

"What can we do to help?"

"Nothing, I'm used to cooking big meals for lots of people you two just relax and have breakfast I've got everything under control in the kitchen and Kreacher is making sure everything is nice and tidy, although I can't imagine it will take him long. Harry I have to say what the two of you did to this house is astounding, when I arrived by the floo network I thought I got out at the wrong fireplace."

"Thanks, we did work hard and Kreacher was able to do quite a few magical things to really get it fixed up, I don't know what I would have done without him. So how are things with the rest of the family?"

"Well Charlie is back in Romania so he won't be able to make it but he sent a gift, George is back at the joke shop which is doing very well, in fact Ginny is working there part-time. Arthur and Percy are back working at the Ministry; oh Percy will be bringing a guest with him. You both remember Viktor Krum don't you?"

"Yes but why is Viktor coming with Percy?" Harry asked as both he and Draco were thoroughly confused.

"Oh didn't Ron tell you, they are seeing each other" she said and both Harry and Draco choked on their tea.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Percy is dating Viktor Krum?"

"Yes that's right, apparently when Viktor realized nothing was going to happen with Hermione he and Percy started talking during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and apparently shortly after that they started seeing each other. It's been going on for awhile now but Percy didn't know how to tell us and then when he saw what you did for Draco and how you two were with each other, it gave him the courage to tell us about him and Viktor."

"Well good for them" Draco said and Harry agreed, even though he was still shocked.

Harry felt guilty about it but Mrs. Weasley insisted on it so he and Draco stayed out of the kitchen and out of the way and just as she had predicted many people dropped by throughout the day and there was always food available for people to eat. It finally got the point that everybody that was coming and staying was there so he gathered everybody in the living room to make a few announcements.

"First of all thank you all for coming and the gifts and a very special thank you to Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher for all the food and hard work today. As most of you know, I was raised by my muggle Aunt and Uncle and they tried to keep from me what I really was and it wasn't until the stroke of midnight on my eleventh birthday that a very large and scary looking man broke down the door of where my Uncle took us to get away and he announced he was Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts and he told me I was a wizard. He was the first person from the magical world I met and over time I found out he was not allowed to do magic because he was expelled from Hogwarts and his wand was broken. Well I eventually found out my second year what happened and Hagrid I have cleared your name so the first chance you get, you need to go to Diagon Alley and Mr. Ollivander will give you a new wand." Again everybody applauded and Hagrid just looked at Harry in shock with tears running down his face, he tried to say something but no words came out so Harry continued.

"There is another name I also had cleared, that of my godfather Sirius Black, to Sirius" Harry said raising his glass and everybody in the room did the same.

"Now for the biggest reason for this meeting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can you join me please" Harry said and Arthur and Molly made their way through the crowd to stand with Harry.

"The first time I came to your house Ron thought I might say something or make fun of it in some way but it was the first magical house I had ever been in and I thought everything about it was brilliant. You've have been like second parents to me and all of you have been family to me and I wanted to show my appreciation and say thank you for all you've done for me over the years."

Kingsley stepped forward and handed Harry a box and then he smiled at the Weasley's and stepped away. Harry handed the box to Arthur and Molly and motioned for them to open it. They looked confused but they opened the small box and in it sat a set of keys, they looked at Harry for an explanation.

"I always thought your house was the best and you've lived there a long time and raised a wonderful family so if you don't want this please know that I will understand and I will not be offended in anyway but these are the keys to your new house, if you want it."

"Harry I don't understand what new house?" Arthur asked and Molly and all the Weasley kids were looking at Harry.

"Weasley Estates, formally Malfoy Manor" Draco said coming up next to Harry and smiling.

"What?"

"After I left your house and came here with Kreacher, Ron and Hermione came over after about two weeks and I said I had been working on the house and running errands, well a few of those errands had to do with me having secret meetings with people at the Ministry in getting Hagrid's name and Sirius' names cleared and purchasing Malfoy Manor. The house is big enough for all of you and soon grandkids will be on the way. When I found out the Ministry was done with the house and it was up for sale I secretly bought for you, again if you don't want it I can sell it it's not a problem."

"Harry you're serious aren't you? " Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm very serious."

"Kingsley did you know about this?"

"Arthur I found out the day of Draco's trial and Harry asked me to keep it quiet."

All of the Weasley's suddenly were looking at Draco, "hey I found out after the trial and Kingsley will tell you that I thought it was a great idea and that I couldn't think of a more deserving family and before you ask, no I don't want it back and if you don't want it's Harry's to sell and I am fine with that because I am quite happy where I'm living now" Draco said as he put his arms around Harry.

"I need to sit down" Molly said and her and Arthur sat down together. Everybody was quiet and watching them to see what they were going to do.

"Arthur?" Molly said looking at her husband.

"I don't know it's a big house and well built but I don't know, I mean it won't be cheap to maintain."

"You don't have to worry about that" Harry said and they looked at him.

"Harry, you didn't?" Hermione asked she seemed to know what Harry had done before anybody else.

"Dumbledore left me half his money but it's yours now" Harry said and both Molly and Arthur managed to looked more shocked than before, in fact everybody was now looking at Harry the same way, even Draco.

"You gave away what Dumbledore left you?" Draco asked.

"I didn't need it, between what my parents had left me and Sirius I didn't need the money so when signing the final papers at the bank I had it transferred to you. Even if you don't want the house you can keep the money."

"Harry I can't believe you would do that?" Arthur said.

"Like I said, you've have been a family to me so why wouldn't I do it? It's not the first time I've done it."

"What do you mean it's not the first time?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"I gave my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament to Fred and George that is how they got their business started. I didn't want it, I thought the Diggory's should take it but they refused so I gave it to Fred and George. But that was years ago and it doesn't matter, so what are you going to do, are you going to take the house or not?"

They looked at each other again and Molly finally agreed to accept the gift and she gave both Harry and Draco bone crushing hugs.

"Ok good now that that is settled I have another announcement. While I was looking for Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron, I often spent time alone thinking, thinking about the book Rita Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore and people telling me my name was already in books about wizardry and after reading some of the stuff Rita wrote about Dumbledore I decided I didn't want that to happen to me so I decided I am going to write my own book about my life up until this point and I also told myself that when it was over, if I defeated Voldemort I would travel so that is what I've decided to do. So next week Draco and I will be going to America, I've found us a house to rent for a few months in a quaint little town called Beacon Hills in California."

This news was received with mixed reactions, some were happy that Harry was going to write his own book but not all were happy that he was leaving.

"I won't be gone forever, just a few months to either get the book at least started and who knows maybe even completed but I will be back, we both will."

After a few minutes people started to have a better reaction to the idea and congratulated Harry on his decision. Harry was finished making announcements and the party resumed with everybody socializing and by the end of the night it was Harry sitting in the kitchen with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I think it's great that you're going to get away, even if you don't start your book. You've been the "famous Harry Potter" all your life I think it will be great for you to get away from all of it and just be Harry" Ginny said.

"You will keep in touch won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but considering we can't send owls, you and I will exchange email addresses and we'll keep in touch that way" Harry said and then he and Hermione laughed at the faces Ginny, Draco and Ron were making.

"We have no idea what you both just said, that was English right?" Draco asked and they laughed.

"That reminds me, will you guys take care of Apollo for me?"

"Sure, I'll come and get him before you leave" Ginny said.

"What about Kreacher?" Ron asked.

"He is going to go back to Hogwarts; they will start getting things ready for the new term anyway. He wanted to come with us but I had to explain that where we are going its all muggles and they don't have house elves there and they won't understand what he is."

The day finally came and Draco was running around the house double checking to make sure they had everything. They had picked up regular luggage to take as trunks would be an issue at the airport. One of the gifts that Harry got was a combined gift of a new Firebolt broom so he gave Draco his old one and Draco shrunk them down to size to fit in their luggage. Harry just stood by and watched finding it amusing that Draco was this nervous about their trip.

"Harry, where are the passports and plane tickets?" Draco shouted from upstairs.

"Right here in my hand" Harry said calmly as Draco ran down and saw Harry had them in his hand.

"Draco, why are you so nervous about this trip?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I've never been out of England before and even though you've been showing me muggle London and teaching me things about muggles, we will be in muggle America. Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"No actually it doesn't it. We'll be fine and if it makes you feel better we can still use magic, we just have to make sure nobody is looking or is around that's all."

"That reminds me how exactly will we get from the airport to the house since neither of us can drive a car?"

"Actually Draco, I did learn to drive, granted it's a British license but I should be able to use it in America. I already have a car to rent reserved for when we get there." Draco just looked at him and couldn't help but smile at how Harry had everything perfectly organized and ready.

It was close to 2am on Friday morning when they finally arrived at the house. Since Harry paid 3 months' rent in advance the realtor left the keys for him in the mailbox, tired from their long journey Harry and Draco went right to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

24

**Chapter 2**

**BEACON HILLS**

"Hey dad before you go, I had to cut the lawn again at the house on Hills Avenue on Thursday, is somebody moving in?"

"Oh yea, the guy from the real estate office dropped by the other day letting me know that the house was finally rented so I guess they moved in. They wanted me to let my deputies know so none of them would think somebody had broken in or was squatting in there."

"Well that makes sense; do you know anything about them?"

"No I don't why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason I was just curious."

Stiles finished cleaning up from dinner and after his dad left for work he locked up and went to his room. He sat down at his desk and started to bring up his computer when he felt a breeze and realized his bedroom window was open and this could only mean that the ridiculously hot sourwolf, a.k.a. Derek Hale was in the room with him.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked without even turning to look at Derek.

"I need information" Derek said.

"You always need information Derek that is the only reason you are ever here" Stiles said as he turned to look at him.

"What else would I come here for Stiles?"

That question actually threw Stiles off, why would he ask that? And why did it ask it with that tone of voice and that smirk on his face? Did Derek know how Stiles felt about him? Could he smell his arousal? Well that's just humiliating to think about.

"I don't know maybe it would be nice if you dropped by just to say hi" Stiles finally said after clearing his throat, "so what information do you need now?"

"I heard you talking to your dad about the guys that moved into to the house on Hills Avenue; see what you can find out."

"Well you already seem to know more, my dad and I thought it was family but you seem to know it's a couple of guys so why do you want to know anyway?"

Stiles tried to remain calm knowing that Derek could hear his heart starting to race as Derek started walking towards him, 'God his walk is so sexy' Stiles thought to himself.

"With everything that has been going on around here lately I'm just a little suspicious that there are new people here and I want to know if they have anything to do with these packs that have been causing problems."

Stiles took a deep breath to calm down so he could answer calmly because Derek had put his hands on the arms of the chair and his face was just a few inches away. The temptation to give him a quick kiss was almost too much for Stiles to handle but then the vision of him being punched snapped him out of it.

"Well I think you and the others would be better at determining if they are werewolves, you all can smell that and I can't, all I can do is perhaps introduce myself and ask them questions."

"Well then why don't you start with that, get to know them and maybe bring them around sometime and the rest of us will figure out if they are werewolves or maybe the type that hang around werewolves."

"Ok I'll see what I can do, just give me a few days."

"No problem, you know how to reach me" Derek said in a somewhat seductive tone and then he smiled and Stiles couldn't stop himself from gasping at the brilliant beautiful smile.

Derek stood up and turned to leave and Stiles just sat there watching him go out the window, admiring his incredible ass. After he left Stiles closed the window and immediately needed to take care of his raging problem otherwise he would never get anything else done.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Harry was sitting on the porch of the house typing away sending an email to Hermione while Draco just watched in amazement.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Do what type? I taught myself on my cousin Dudley's computer on the few occasions that they all went out and left me home."

"I see and so you've started your book then?"

"No I'm just sending an email to Hermione."

"A what?"

"An email, think of it like sending a letter without the use of an owl, it's all done electronically. I'm just writing to her to let her know we arrived and got settled in here and all is well. I can't send an owl and I can't call because I don't think the phone here has long distance on it, at least that kind of long distance. But she knows to check her computer at home or she can go to one of the internet café's to check her email so this is the only way."

Harry finished the email and closed the laptop computer and was about to drink his tea when he and Draco noticed somebody walking towards them.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but my name is Stiles Stilinski, my dad's the sheriff. I don't know if you met him yet but I just wanted to come by and say hello. I also wanted to let you know that the real estate agent that you rented the house from hired me for the summer to cut the lawns of the properties he manages including this one so you won't have to worry about that."

"Oh hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter and this is my partner Draco Malfoy, it's nice to meet you Stiles" Harry said as he and Draco shook hands with Stiles.

"Oh you're from England, well what brings you to the states?"

"Oh we've always wanted to visit America so we finally decided to just do it, I'm in the process of writing a book and this area was always what I envisioned as a typical American small town so we decided to stay for a few months."

"Oh cool, um I don't want to seem rude, but do you mind if I ask how old you are because you look close to my age and I'm seventeen."

"Oh we're both eighteen" Harry said laughing. "Can I get you anything Stiles, would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Well you're more than welcome to sit unless you have to be somewhere."

"No I don't have to be anywhere special, are you sure I'm not bothering you?"

"No not at all, I was just sending an email and then we were just going to sit and relax. The long trip and change in the time zones is a bit tiring. So you're seventeen are you still in school?"

"Yea, I'll be starting senior year in high school or 12th grade in case you didn't know what that meant."

"Actually I didn't but thanks for clarifying. In England we don't have any other names other than the grade we're in."

"So what's your book going to be about?"

"Um it's kind of complicated but in short it's about a boy who grows up to save the world, at least the world he belongs to."

"Sounds interesting I'll look for it when it's done so I guess you haven't had much of a chance to see the town."

"No our extent of traveling around has been from the house to the market and you are officially the first person we've met. We arrived here around 2am on Friday and just went to bed and slept most of the day, we got up to pick up a few things at the market otherwise we've been here."

"Well we can't have that" Stiles said smiling. "I'm sure you'll be busy writing and I don't want to distract you but I could introduce you to my friends."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco agreed, "that would be great thanks Stiles."

"I play on the lacrosse team at school and we have practice Monday why don't you drop by?"

"I remember passing the school so we'll definitely do that, but wait aren't you on summer holiday?"

"Yes, we are out of school for the summer but the coach likes us to keep up with our playing so we have practices during the summer. Well I let you get back to work it was nice meeting you both."

"Nice meeting you as well Stiles" Draco replied.

"What did you find out?" Derek said answering his cell phone.

"They are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry is in the process of writing a book and Beacon Hills fits the image of what he always thought of as the quintessential American small town so that is why they are here."

"What did you say the other guy's name was and where are they originally from?" Derek asked.

"Draco Malfoy, I know it's strange but who am I to say anything about strange names. They are both from England."

"Good, thanks Stiles."

"You know Hale; I'm going to have to start charging if you keep this up" Stiles said smiling.

"I know Stiles but I can't afford to pay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you want Stiles but I can't afford to pay it right now, you're only seventeen."

Stiles said nothing, his eyes were popped wide open and he is pretty sure his jaw was on the floor. How did Derek know?

"Are you still there Stiles?"

"How did you….?"

"I can smell it, your desire and your arousal" Derek said and Stiles quietly cursed him for saying it in the sexy seductive tone of voice.

"Well that is completely embarrassing to know. Oh I invited them to our practice on Monday so if you wanted to check them out that's where they'll be or I'll just have Scott do it."

"No I'll be there thank you Stiles and I'm sorry."

"No there is nothing to be sorry about. Look I got to go I guess I'll see you Monday" Stiles said and ended the call before Derek could say anything further.

"Well that was nice, a bit strange but nice" Draco said after Stiles left.

"You were awfully quiet."

"I know I didn't know what to say you have to remember I'm not used to being around muggles like this and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. What is it he said they played?"

"Lacrosse I think, I've never heard of it" Harry said and started looking online and Draco pulled his chair closer so they could see some videos of the game.

"Well that's an interesting sport" Draco said.

"Yes and a bit rough, some of those guys took some hard hits."

"Yes, but at least they didn't have to worry about falling fifteen to twenty feet off a broom" Draco added.

Harry was about to start working on the laptop when Draco suddenly grabbed and ran inside the house, "hey what are you doing?" Harry said as he followed him inside.

"Oh I'm sorry Potter did you want this?"

"Draco, I don't have time for games now please give it back to me."

"Sorry, I can't do that you see I need something from you just as much as you need this back from me."

"Draco what are you talking about, what do you need?"

"I need your wand" Draco said and Harry looked at him and then he looked to see his wand sitting on the coffee table and he couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"You have your own wand, what do you want with mine?"

"Oh no Harry not that wand, your other wand" Draco said and Harry saw his eyes move down.

"Oh very funny Draco, now can I please have my laptop back?"

"It's a fair trade Potter and I have needs that must be satisfied."

With a smirk on his face, Harry slowly walked over to the coffee table and picked up his wand, with one swoop all the blinds closed and the front door closed and locked. He walked up to Draco and took the laptop out of his hand and gently tossed it on a nearby chair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to neglect you" he said quietly as he kissed various parts of Draco's face.

"You haven't but we haven't been together since your birthday, granted we were busy getting things ready and finalizing everything for our trip here but before you get involved in writing your book and forget about me, I just want my time with you."

"Trust me Malfoy I could never forget about you" Harry said. The never made it upstairs, instead the spent the rest of Saturday on the living room floor.

Monday went by in a blink and Stiles completely forgot about meeting Harry and Draco and inviting them to watch the practice until he came out onto the field and saw them sitting in the bleachers. Harry smiled and waved but Draco was staring at the screen of a laptop computer and didn't notice.

"Who is that?" Scott asked when he saw Stiles wave to the two strangers.

"Oh, you know that house on Hills Avenue that's been empty; well it was rented by them. The dark haired guy is Harry Potter and the blonde staring at the laptop is his partner, which I'm pretty sure means boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. They're from England and they came here because Harry thought Beacon Hills was a typical small American town, he's here writing a book."

"What did you say the other guy's name was?"

"Draco Malfoy and don't ask me, who am I to say anything about strange names."

"How old are they?" Scott asked looking at them.

"Their eighteen at least that is what they said. Why do you look like that?" Stiles asked noticing the strange look on Scott's face.

"No reason, it's just weird that they are barely older than we are and they are here alone and renting that big house."

"You know, you're hanging around Derek too much, you're starting to get cynical like he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked but couldn't help but smile.

"He was all paranoid about them as well; it was because of him I introduced myself. He is, or was, worried that they may have something to do with all the trouble those other packs have been causing."

"Why would he think that, they are not even werewolves?"

"Wait you can tell that from here?"

"Yes Stiles, in case you haven't noticed there is a slight breeze blowing this way from where they are sitting and they don't smell like werewolves."

"Oh well that's a relief, but Derek is supposed to show up to test that for himself so perhaps you can let him know before he does something to embarrass himself or worse, me. I can see him now sniffing all over both of them like a stray dog."

"Very funny Stiles" a voice said and Stiles cringed before he slowly turned around to see Derek standing there.

"Hey" he said and Derek just gave him a fake smile.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Draco after he finally finished what Harry had written so far.

"Well first I can't wait until you write more because I'm hooked and secondly I had no idea your life before Hogwarts was so bad. I'm surprised Hagrid restrained himself only giving Dudley a tail, I would have turned him completely into a rat if I had the ability then."

"I'm sure he could have but he wasn't supposed to be doing magic at all, technically speaking but it was funny when it happened."

"Who is that and what's his problem?" Harry heard Draco ask in a tone he hadn't heard since they were in school and he looked to where Draco was looking. Standing down on the side of the field was a guy with dark hair, he was just standing there staring at them until Stiles noticed and stopped him.

"Knock it off sourwolf" Stiles said smacking Derek's arm and Derek gave him that "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth look".

"Don't look at me like that you're the one being rude standing there staring at them."

Derek didn't say anything he climbed up the bleachers all the way to the top. He was sitting away from Harry and Draco but at the same time was positioned to where he could continue to watch them.

Harry was watching the practice but out of the corner of his eye he knew Draco wasn't, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"That guy just keeps staring at us, I'm telling you Harry the old me is coming back I want to blast him off his seat." Harry didn't say anything he looked past Draco and saw Derek staring as well.

"Ok he is creeping me out, let's get out of here" Harry said grabbing the bag with his laptop and they got up and walked down.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Stiles asked when he saw them.

"Sorry Stiles, it was nice of you to invite up but….."

"But that clown you were talking to earlier has nothing better to do than sit staring at people" Draco said cutting Harry off. Draco didn't give Stiles anytime to say anything further; he grabbed Harry by the elbow and just started walking away.

Stiles stood there watching them leave; a bit sad and highly pissed off, "nice going asshole" he said quietly knowing full well that Derek heard him. Stiles didn't even bother to look at him he just went back to his spot on the bench.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked when they got back into the locker room and Stiles was slamming things around.

"Hale, that's what the matter is; he sat up there in the bleachers just staring at Harry and Draco to the point that they got up left shortly after practice started. He sends me to introduce myself to them and bring them around and then he acts like a complete ass."

Scott didn't know what to say, on the one hand he agreed that what Derek did wasn't very nice but on the other hand he was not exactly sure why Stiles was so bothered by it, he knew what Derek was like and this really wasn't all that surprising.

When Stiles got back home his father was already at work so he grabbed the plate of leftovers that his father left him and went to his room. He instantly knew, before entering his room that Derek was already in there because the breeze coming through the window he didn't leave open was coming out his door. Stiles stopped for a brief second, his blood boiling and he tried to remain calm. On the one hand Derek was an alpha werewolf that he shouldn't piss off, but on the other hand Derek was a complete rude ass that he would like nothing better than to beat the shit out of him if he could. After his brief stop and deep calming breath he walked into his room and headed right for his desk, he didn't need to look because at the same time that he saw the figure out of the corner of his eye he also felt his presence in the room. Stiles pretended like he didn't know Derek was there but at the same time he knew that Derek knew he was there because as calm as he tried to remain his heart was racing and he knew Derek heard it.

He walked over, dropped his bag and set the plate of food down on the desk; he never looked or acknowledged that Derek was there, whatever he was there for he would have to speak first. Stiles started picking at the food while he waited for his computer to come up.

"You're heart is racing, you know you don't have to fear me" Derek said from the far corner.

"It's not fear that is making my heart race, if that is what you are thinking."

"Oh I see, well like I said you're only seventeen so…."

"Oh it's not lust either Hale, perhaps you should take more time to learn the difference, my heart is racing because I'm pissed right now" Stiles said still not looking at Derek.

"I thought you were used to sitting on the bench anyway" Derek said with a laugh thinking he was funny. He had walked over and put his hand on Stiles shoulder when he said it and Stiles sat up in the chair shrugging off Derek's hand.

"Oh I see you're pissed at me."

"Damn right I am."

"Ok so what's this about?" Derek asked with a sigh as he sat on the bed but this only infuriated Stiles more. The fact that Derek sighed like his reasons for being pissed were an annoyance and that fact that he decided to get comfortable by sitting on the bed.

Stiles slammed both his hands down on the desk and pushed up from the chair and turned to look at Derek, who had a surprised look on his face.

"You really can't be that STUPID that you don't know why I'm pissed? I'll tell you why since clearly you are that stupid. I'm pissed because you asked me to find out about Harry and Draco and then bring them around. I did that and actually liked them and invited them to our practice tonight to introduce them to my friends, which you managed to ruin in record time. I never got to introduce them to any of you because you had to go and be so completely fucking rude and do nothing but stare at them to the point that they got up and left and to top it off I come home to find you here yet again, for what possible reason I don't know and quite frankly Hale, I DON'T CARE! From now on "Mr. Big Bad Alpha, get one of your minions to do your dirty work for you, you've got Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Erica and Jackson use them to find shit out because you are NOT going to be using me anymore not get the hell out of my house."

Derek sat back in shock and just stared at Stiles while he screamed at him; he never saw or even thought that Stiles was even capable of acting this way. When Stiles finished, his face crimson red, he turned around and flopped hard back into his chair and started typing like a mad man on his computer. For the briefest of seconds Derek felt his own rage rise up and he wanted to slam Stiles up against a wall like he usually did but then it quickly passed. It passed because right before Stiles turned around to sit down Derek noticed that Stiles' eyes were wet and now he noticed, along with Stiles' raging heart beat that his breathing was stuttered as well and he knew Stiles was fighting the urge to cry and that made Derek feel like shit. He had to get out of there, he couldn't deal with emotions and for some strange reasons Stiles' emotions seemed particularly bothersome. He got up from the bed slowly and walked to the window, he stopped and only turned his head slightly so he could see Stiles out of the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry" he said quietly and quickly went out the window.

Harry paced back and forth on the porch nervously and on one of his passes he realized Draco was not reading but staring at him, "what's the matter, is it bad?"

"I don't know Harry I haven't been able to read much because of your pacing; it's distracting."

"Oh sorry" Harry said and walked to the other end of the porch and just looked out over the neighborhood leaving Draco to read in peace and quiet. While Draco read, and Harry stood waiting for him to finish he noticed a jeep that kept driving up and down the street until eventually, on the fourth drive by the jeep pulled over and parked. Harry smiled when he saw Stiles get out of the jeep and he quietly left the porch to go talk to him, it was a nice distraction while he waited for Draco to finish.

"Hi Stiles, how are you?" Harry asked shaking his hand but Stiles looked sad.

"I'm ok, how are you guys?"

"We're fine, Stiles what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, I was too embarrassed after what happened on Monday night."

"Why what happened on Monday night?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"I never got to introduce to you to my friends because of Derek making you guys uncomfortable forcing you to leave practice early."

"Oh Stiles don't worry about that, we didn't blame you for that, in fact we felt bad for leaving and we would have come to find you but we don't know where you live, so what was that guy's problem anyway?"

"I don't know I would have introduced him because he was there but he wasn't one of the friends that I wanted you to meet."

"It's ok, we can come to another practice, what we did see we enjoyed."

"Well I'm not sure when the next practice will be but next Friday night my friend Lydia is having a party at her house why don't you come to that? I can pick you guys up."

"That sounds great, let us know what time and if we need to bring anything."

"I'm not sure of the time yet and the only thing to bring is perhaps a bathing suit, Lydia's house has a pool if you wanted to go swimming. Um what is Draco doing anyway?"

"Oh he is reading what I have written so far."

"Oh, ok then. Look it's getting late and I have lawn's to cut early tomorrow. I'll be by next Wednesday to do your lawn again."

"Ok and thanks Stiles, we will definitely go to the party with you and I guess we'll see you around town."

"Yea probably well goodnight Harry."

"Good night Stiles."

"Did you take a walk around the block?" Draco asked as he saw Harry walking towards him.

"Uh no I was just talking to Stiles."

"Oh Stiles was here?"

"You seriously didn't see him just now?"

"Harry the last I knew you were standing at that end of the porch, I never saw you walk past let alone hear or see you talking to anybody, but how is Stiles?"

"He's ok, he felt bad that we left early because of that one guy but he invited us to a party next Friday night, would you be up for going to that?"

"Sure why not go to the party, we are young and rich so why not have fun."

"So were you really into what I've written so far?"

"Harry what you've written is un-believable. I can't believe all that really happened and what was involved our first year. I mean after you saved the stone of course everybody knew about it but reading what you wrote of exactly how it all happened was so different than what I envisioned."

"What do you mean, what did you think happened?"

"I don't really know but I had this vision of you and Voldemort down in that chamber dueling and I thought you already knew some powerful magic." Harry couldn't help but laugh at what Draco said and he had to wonder if everybody else, aside from Ron and Hermione, had the same impression.

"No it wasn't anything like that at all Draco."

"Yes I'm realizing that so get back to writing because I can't wait to read more" Draco said and Harry laughed.

Stiles had pretty much avoided his friends, especially since they were all involved with the pack, he even avoided seeing much of Scott, which wasn't difficult since he was always with Allison when he wasn't working but on Friday he had no choice because he had gotten out of the shower to find Scott waiting for him in his room.

"WHOA dude don't scare me like that" Stiles said.

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"I haven't been avoiding you Scott, you've been working or going out with Allison and I've been working cutting lawns around town."

"Well when I call you either don't answer or keep the conversations short."

"Because when you call I'm either in the middle of cutting grass or you're with Allison or the others and I don't want to keep you."

"The others, what is that supposed to mean?"

"The pack Scott, you're usually with Allison and Jackson and all the rest of the "pack"."

"I know so why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you or the rest of them just Derek."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"You ask that like we were a couple that broke up."

"Well whenever we've all met he's always asked about you and why you aren't at any of the gatherings."

"That's because I told him he had you and Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac to do his dirty work for him because I wasn't doing it anymore. Is he coming to Lydia's party?"

"No he is going to be out with Peter just to check around and make sure there are no problems with these packs that have been around."

"Well I invited Harry and Draco to the party so I can finally introduce you all to them."

"Cool I'm looking forward to finally meeting them. Well I need to get home and get showered myself so I'll see you at Lydia's house later?"

"Yea, I told Harry I would pick him and Draco up at eight."

"Ok see you later then" Scott said and then left.

"Harry, what do we say if they start asking us about our lives back in England?"

"What do mean?"

"Well what if they ask us about what school we went to, or any sports that we played? I'm not familiar with any muggle schools or anything."

"We'll tell them we went to Hogwarts, they're not going to know about any schools in England anyway, we'll just say it's a private school and as for sports, we weren't very athletic."

"Stiles, is everything ok?" Harry asked when he and Draco got in the jeep.

"Yea why do you ask?"

"I don't know you seem kind of down lately, I was just wondering if everything was ok?"

"Everything is fine; just trouble with Derek the guy that was staring at you on Monday night."

"Oh is he a friend of yours?" Draco asked.

"Not really, more like a friend of a friend. Derek and I have developed what I like to call a love/hate relationship; we love to hate each other."

"Well we don't want to ruin anything because of his staring at us" Harry said sounding worried.

"Don't worry guys, you haven't ruined anything, in fact in my life, you're both a breath of fresh air."

Harry and Draco were a bit taken aback when Stiles pulled up to the house, there were cars all over the place and quite a crowd had gathered.

"Wow your friend Lydia has a lot of friends?"

"Not really, it's a typical American high school thing, somebody hears there's a party and they just show up" Stiles said laughing. They followed Stiles up to the house and to Harry's surprise Draco took his hand; he looked at him a bit surprised at first but then smiled.

"Oh hey Allison" Stiles said as soon as they entered.

"Hi Stiles, are these the friends Scott mentioned?" she asked looking at Harry and Draco.

"Allison Argent, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco, this is Allison Argent my best friend Scott's girlfriend."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Harry and Draco said shaking Allison's hand.

"Hey where is Scott anyway?"

"Oh he is out helping Jackson make burgers on the grill."

They made their way through the house, Stiles introducing them to various people but it wasn't until they got out back by the pool that they were introduced to the core group, they met Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Danny.

Harry and Draco were able to sit at a table and they pretty much kept to themselves watching the people and laughing at some of them. Stiles was never far away and eventually Scott and Allison pulled up chairs to join them. The party was a great time and eventually it got late and Harry and Draco were there with Stiles and the core group. As they all sat around talking, asking questions about England everybody got suddenly quiet and were looking past Harry and Draco so they turned around and standing on the other side of the pool was Derek, he was just standing there looking at them.

Harry and Draco turned around again and Harry smiled when he saw the famous Malfoy scowl on Draco's face but then he looked at Stiles who seemed very uncomfortable.

"Are you guys ready? " Stiles asked them.

"Yea I think so, we are planning to get up early and head into San Francisco to see the sights" Harry said and he and Draco got up from the table.

"Guys, don't go yet?" Scott said.

"No I think its best that we do, they have to be up early and I have work tomorrow" Stiles said.

"It was nice meeting all of you" Harry said.

"Yes and thank you for the food and making us feel welcome, too bad not everybody has that ability" said Draco and they all knew he meant Derek.

Stiles started walking to head back through the house, not looking at Derek but Derek jumped in front of Draco, "is there a problem?" he asked Draco.

"Yes apparently there is because we were all having a nice time until the mood suddenly turned sour and that seemed to coincide with your arrival" Draco said, clearly not intimated by Derek.

Derek just smirked and turned to say something to Stiles but Stiles spoke first, "back the fuck up" he said and everybody was shocked by Stiles' reaction. Derek stepped away and the three of them left the party, Harry holding tight to Draco.

"Stiles, do you really have to work tomorrow?" Draco asked when they got back in the jeep.

"No I just said that as an excuse to leave why?" Draco and Harry looked at each other and they seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Stiles is your dad at home or work?" asked Harry.

"He's at work, why what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, but before we go home can we meet him?" Stiles looked at them and he wanted to ask why but didn't, curiosity was getting the best of him so without saying anything he started the jeep and drove to the station.

"Hey, is my dad in his office?" Stiles asked the deputy at the front desk.

"Yea you can go on back." So Stiles headed back with Harry and Draco following him.

"Hey Stiles, what are you doing here, I thought you were at Lydia's?" the sheriff asked looking at the two boys with him.

"Dad this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they are the ones renting the house on Hills Avenue."

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you both" he said shaking their hands. "You boys aren't in any trouble are you?"

"No sir, actually we wanted to ask you something. Draco and I are planning to go into San Francisco tomorrow to spend the day sightseeing and we wanted to ask you if it would be ok to have Stiles spent the night at our place and if he could go with us tomorrow."

Both Stiles and his dad were shocked and they both looked at Harry and Draco, "dad this is news to me as well" Stiles said when his father looked at him.

"I don't know boys, how old are you both because you look like you're barely older than my son."

"We're both eighteen sir and it's only for the day" Draco said.

"Stiles, do you want to go?"

"Like I said dad this is news to me, but now that you mention it I think I would. I'm not working tomorrow."

"Well its fine with me, I'll stop by your place when I get done and give you money."

"Oh that won't be necessary sheriff we can take care of that" said Harry and the sheriff just looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll still drop by and give you money Stiles" he said and Stiles just said ok.

"Thanks guys, but what made you want to suddenly invite me along? I mean it thought it was a romantic getaway for the two of you?"

"If it was that we would be spending the night there, no it's just a day to see some sights that's all and besides we like you and most of your friends" said Draco.

"Exactly and you've been down lately so we wanted to cheer you up and figured perhaps a day away from all of this would be good for you."

"Thanks guys I appreciate that" Stiles said and he couldn't stop smiling. "I'll drop you guys off at home and just run home to pack a bag and I'll be back."

"You don't have to do that; we can wait while you run in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, why make the extra trip."

Stiles parked his jeep and ran in the house while Harry and Draco waited. He ran up to his room grabbed his back pack and first went to the bathroom to get the things he needed from there and then went to his room to pack clothes. The window wasn't open when he first grabbed his pack but now he stopped dead because the window was open and he knew he was waiting for him. Stiles ignored the fact that Derek was there and started gathering clothes.

"Look Stiles, I'm sorry but you're the son of the sheriff and you're only seventeen." Stiles stopped what was he doing and slowly turned to face Derek.

"Just how in the hell do you manage to get through that window with such a fat head? Is that what you think? You think I'm pissed because I'm attracted to you and you're making me wait? You think I'm pissed because I'm embarrassed that you are aware of how I feel because of your freaky wolf senses? Get over yourself Derek; this has nothing to do with it."

"Well then what is it Stiles, why are you so mad at me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do alright, there I said it, I care. I know most of the time it doesn't seem like it but I do and I'm afraid ok? I'm afraid of getting too close and you ending up dead because these others want to get at me."

Stiles was actually surprised by that, he never heard Derek say anything like that and he wasn't actually aware he was capable of actually caring. "Derek the reason I'm pissed is because you asked me to do something and I did it. Before you arrived the other day, there was a breeze blowing and Scott could tell they weren't werewolves, all you had to do was ask but you didn't, you sat there and bore holes into them making them so uncomfortable that they had to leave. I may have gone over to meet for one reason but I actually like them and consider them friends. Then you show up at the party tonight, which Draco was right, your showing up brought down the entire mood and again you just stared at them, giving them dirty looks."

"I still don't trust them Stiles and I don't like that blonde, what's his name, Draco?"

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with either of them, you just don't like him because he isn't intimated by you. Now please leave so I can lock up, they are downstairs waiting for me."

"Where are you going, why did you pack?"

"They asked me to go to San Francisco for the day tomorrow, so I'm spending the night at their place and we're leaving early in the morning."

"Stiles don't go, I don't know what it is about them but there is something different about them, I don't trust them."

"Stiles, is everything alright?" Harry said when he and Draco appeared at his bedroom door.

"Yea, everything is fine, Derek was just leaving" said Stiles. He made sure the house was completely locked up and they drove back over to Harry and Draco's place. It was pretty late at that point and they wanted to get an early start so Stiles was thrilled to not have to answer questions about Derek and the room that they gave him was amazing, it even had its own bathroom.

"Oh Stiles before you go to sleep can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Harry, what do you need?"

"Well I have a car that I'm renting but I'm not very good at driving. Draco was prepared to get out and walk from the airport and he doesn't drive so would you mind driving tomorrow?"

"Sure no problem, where is your car?"

"It's in the garage and thanks, I think you'll feel much safer and I know Draco will as well."

"Yes, my hair wasn't this color when the plane landed" Draco shouted form his room and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"I also don't want you to think we invited you along just to drive, we honestly did want you to come with us to get away for the day."

"It's not a problem, I don't mind. I'll see you in the morning."

The sun wasn't even up yet when they left and Stiles hadn't slept very much because he kept thinking about Derek and what he said about Harry and Draco and how he didn't trust them and that there was something different about them. He also couldn't forget the look on his dad's face when they were at the station; he seemed a little worried as well. Even when his dad dropped off cash for him to take, he still had that look of concern, like he wasn't sure this was a good idea, on his face. But all that was forgotten when Harry opened the garage and there sat a brand new Cadillac, "this is your rental?" Stiles said looking at the car.

"Yes, why is something wrong? It rides beautifully" Harry said.

"Oh no, I wasn't asking because I thought something was wrong, I just didn't expect a luxury car that's all. Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Stiles said, not trying to hide his excitement at driving this car.

Stiles wanted to have a full tank before they hit the open road so they stopped at the gas station on the edge of town and while Stiles pumped the gas, Draco and Harry went in to get them some drinks and snacks to have for the ride. While he was pumping the gas, Stiles happened to look into the trees and saw red glowing eyes looking at him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head, he couldn't believe Derek was that worried that he was up so early watching them but then he smiled to himself when he realized that Derek actually cared that much.

Harry sat in back hoping to check to see if there was an email from Hermione but he couldn't connect to the internet in the car. "Stiles I want to ask you something and please if you don't feel comfortable answering we understand, but do your friends not trust us or something?" Draco asked.

"No not that I am aware of, I mean at the party we were all sitting around talking and laughing. I didn't get the impression from any of them that they didn't like you or anything. Why do you ask?"

"Well we had just come upstairs when we overheard Derek asking you not to come with us because he didn't trust us and then the look on your dad's face when we talked to him about. Is there something about is that they don't trust?"

"Well as far as my dad goes, he is a cop and you both only being eighteen and renting that big house is a bit strange to him. Even I thought it was odd that you're both so young and neither of you have at least one parent with you. As for Derek, he is suspicious of everybody so I wouldn't worry about him."

"Well my parents died when I was about one" Harry said. "Car crash" he added before Stiles could ask how.

"I don't get along with my parents so I live with Harry, he has his own house back home that his godfather left it to him" Draco said.

"Oh sorry to hear that, but I wouldn't worry about it let's just go to San Francisco and have a good time."

The three of them got back at around midnight after spending a great day in San Francisco, "Stiles you want to just crash here again? You drove there and back and it's pretty late and I'm sure you're just as tired as we are?"

"No it's fine, I'm just up the block, besides I think my dad will be happy to know I'm home, although it's odd that he hasn't replied to my text message yet?" Stiles said looking at his phone. "Well anyway, thanks again guys, it was great" he said and got in his jeep and headed home.

Draco and Harry unloaded the car with all the stuff they bought for themselves and stuff to take back to Hermione and the others when they returned to England. As they were going through the bags, Harry realized that Stiles forgot the bag of things he purchased.

"Oh Stiles forgot his stuff. I'll be back I'm going to take it to him" said Harry. "Wait I'll come with you, it's a nice night for a walk and I'm not actually that tired."

Draco was still talking about the day and how much fun he had when Harry suddenly stopped them both, "Harry what's…." Draco stopped when he looked where Harry was looking and saw what caused Harry to stop, the front door to Stiles' house was damaged, it looked like somebody kicked it in and then pulled to closed so nobody would notice anything. They both looked and saw a patrol car and Stiles' jeep in the driveway and then they looked at each other and pulled out their wands.

Neither of them said a word as they approached the house slowly and quietly. As they did, they both looked around at the other houses nearby and they were all dark, the occupants obviously sleeping. They approached the door and then they each stood aside. Harry put his fingers to his lips to indicate to be quiet and then the pointed to his ear and they listened. After a few minutes they didn't hear anything from inside the house so they decided to go in and look around. They lit both of their wands and the first thing Harry did was point his down on the floor as something caught his eye, there they saw Stiles' keys and cell phone lying on the floor.

They moved their wands around and from the looks of the living room it was clear there was a struggle. Draco indicated that he was going to check up stairs but before he left, Harry pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "If you run into trouble just apperate back to the house and I'll do the same" he said and Draco agreed. When Draco got upstairs the first room he came to was Stiles' room, the door was wide open and the room looked fine, it was obvious Stiles never made it up stairs. He searched the rest of the rooms but nothing was out of order, whatever happened here happened downstairs so he headed back down.

Harry checked the entire downstairs and the only room that was disturbed was the living room. "Anything?" he asked Draco as he came down the steps.

"No, there is nothing out of the ordinary up there, everything is fine so whatever happened, happened down here. What about you, did you find anything?"

"No expect for this room, everything is fine, there is nothing out of place" Harry said picking up Stiles' keys and cell phone and putting them on the table.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I think we should put this place back together and then how about taking a late night flight with me?" Harry asked and Draco smiled. Together the waved their wands putting everything back in its place and fixing anything that was broken, including the front door. They saved time by apperating back to the house where Draco got their brooms from the suitcase and returned them to their normal size and then they headed out to the backyard.

"So which way should we head?" Draco asked.

"Let's see if we can find Lydia's house to see if she is home and if she knows anything. Her house is the only other house we've been to so far and it's over in that direction I think" Harry said pointing so they took off and headed to where Harry pointed. They were able to tell the house from the pool when they saw it so they flew in for a closer look.

"Wait here" Harry said and Draco watched as Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered himself with it. Draco was confused but he couldn't ask Harry what he was doing because he was gone that quickly so he waited and after a few minutes he saw Harry taking off his cloak. "I was looking in the bedroom windows and didn't want to scare anybody but they were all empty. I did a quick fly by looking in the downstairs windows and nothing is out of order there so perhaps Lydia and her mother aren't home."

"That's possible I guess, or she is out with Jackson somewhere" Draco said.

"Draco, I don't like this, clearly somebody took Stiles and his dad by force and I don't think anybody is aware of it because I haven't seen or heard any police cars driving around like they are looking for him and clearly the police weren't called to the house."

"Something isn't right here Harry and I'm also starting to get nervous, I don't want anything to happen to Stiles or his father but what do we do now?"

"Let's keep flying around, from up here we have to be able to see something and hopefully hear something."

Stiles started to come around but he remained perfectly still and kept his eyes closed while he took an assessment of the situation. His hands were tied behind his back, bound very tightly at the wrist, his legs were also bound, again tightly tied together at his ankles, his head was throbbing however his head was also lying on something soft. Next he listened but it was quiet, he heard nobody walking or talking, only crickets and he figured he was outside somewhere.

After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a leg wearing green pants and he realized his head was lying on his father's leg. He looked towards his feet and he could Allison, her father, and Lydia all sitting and chained together. He looked up into his father's face, "oh thank God" his father said quietly as a tear escaped his eye and fell on Stiles' cheek. "I'm alright dad" he said quietly and then he turned his head. When he did everything made sense, they were all on the porch of Hale house and Stiles could see both Derek and Peter chained together on the ground and there was a huge fire burning.

"Where are the others?" Stiles asked.

"We're here" he heard Scott's voice say but he could turn his head enough to see where he was.

"They are chained up with me, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson" his father said.

"Who did this, where are they?" Stiles asked. "Werewolves, a pack of them and they are out there" Jackson said. Just then Stiles noticed Derek and Peter look towards the trees, he figured they must be coming back and they heard them before he could but to say Stiles was surprised when the pack started to emerge from the woods would be understatement, the entire pack was made of females and he only saw two with red eyes, clearly the alpha's.

"Look mistress, he's awake" Stiles heard one of the werewolves say and the alpha's looked over at him, "oh so he is" one said with a grin that Stiles found to be very unsettling. He noticed Derek look at him quickly, panic in his eyes, "you touch him and I will kill you."

"Shut up dog" the woman said as she backhanded Derek hard across the face. Stiles just watched in shock; he was shocked that Derek said that and then at the force she backhanded him with, probably would have snapped a human's neck. Stiles laid there watching her walk towards him, he wanted to say something sarcastic but after what he just witnessed he thought it best to keep quiet. The woman didn't say anything, she just sat down on the step and started touching Stiles, squeezing his arm, feeling his chest and then his thighs, "not much meat on this one" she said.

"Well take one of the other ones, what about the one in uniform?" the other alpha said meaning Stiles' father. "Because he is chained to the others this one is not chained to anybody, he is the easiest one to cook" she said.

Stiles eye's got real wide and he looked to the only people he could see at the moment and that was Derek and Peter and they both looked as frightened as Stiles felt. Despite the struggling of the others, the loud protesting of his father and the growls of the pack the two alpha's picked Stiles up, one holding his feet the other holding him by the shoulders and they started to walk towards the fire.

Harry and Draco split up figuring they could cover more ground by flying separately, Harry concentrated on flying over the main part of town, while Draco circled around on the outskirts of town and if either of them saw anything they would send red sparks into the air. Draco was concentrating on looking he hadn't realized he had flown too far and he turned to head back. He saw Harry in the distance but there were no red sparks and then he heard noises and he turned to his left, it was then he noticed what appeared to be light from a fire so he flew over to see what was happening.

When he was over the area he looked down and saw everybody chained up on the porch of a burnt out house, he saw Derek and another man chained together away from the others and a bunch of women. He was too high up to hear but he saw one walk over and feel Stiles which he thought was very odd and then she and another woman picked up and started to carry him. Draco couldn't hear what was said but he suddenly heard a lot of growling and realized that Derek and the other man and all the women were different. Draco flew down to get closer and realized what was about to happen, the two women that were carrying Stiles were heading towards the fire; they were going to throw him into it.

Draco shot red sparks into the air 3 times to make sure Harry saw them and then just as they were getting ready to toss Stiles he pointed his wand "Wingardium Leviosa" he said quietly and soon the area was filled with the sounds of screams and gasps as Stiles floated up into the darkness. Stiles was squirming around and panicking, "hey what's happening to me" he said and then he floated over and gently landed on a large branch high up in one of the trees.

Harry saw Draco's sparks and when he realized he sent off three sets, he practically laid flat on his broom and zoomed in that direction. "There's something up there mistress" one of the beta's said looking up with her werewolf vision and everybody else started looking up as well One of the alpha's picked up rock and threw it and just as Draco set Stiles down, he ducked just in time, the rock going past his head.

"I don't think so bitch" Harry heard Draco say when he arrived, he was about to ask what was going on but Draco pointed his wand at the fire and it shot up into the air like water and then he heard Draco say some spell he never heard before and the stream of fire turned into a the shape of a giant cobra and dove back down.

There were screams and growling as they female pack disbursed and took off running, the fire chasing after them. "I'll explain later let's just get them out of there" Draco said to Harry and they both flew down. They landed and were about to start freeing the others when the werewolves returned.

"Harry free them, I'll try to hold them off" Draco said and then he started shooting curses at them as they were running towards the house, he shot some with stunning spells and started blowing up the ground, sending two or three flying through the air and back into the woods.

"Harry, free them first, they're werewolves and they can fight" Allison said and Harry looked at her for a moment and then he turned around and looked at Derek and then Scott and the others, they had all changed and were growling. "Relashio" Harry said pointing at the chains around Scott and the others, and then he did the same to Derek and the man that was with him.

Harry looked again and Draco was managing to hold off some of them but then he noticed a group coming up behind Derek and he pointed his wand at a nearby tree "reducto" he said and the tree exploded. Derek and the other man ducked as bits of tree and bark flew like shrapnel.

Harry was going to free Allison and Lydia but decided to get them out of there, "Draco I'm going to get them out of here" he said. Draco looked and Derek and the others seemed to be doing ok in handling the remaining werewolves, "ok I'll get Stiles and bring him and his dad, let's take them to their place for now. Is that ok Mr. Stilinski?" Draco asked.

"Uh yea" he said still looking at them trying to figure out what exactly was happening and then the next thing he knew Harry vanished into thin air with Allison, Lydia and Chris. "What…."?"

"We'll explain later" Draco said and then he vanished and quickly reappeared with Stiles still bound and over his shoulder. He didn't get time to ask because Draco grabbed his hand and the next thing he knew he was standing in his living room with Harry, Allison, Lydia, and Chris. Draco put Stiles down and removed the ropes that had him tied up and his father immediately grabbed and hugged him.

"Stay here" Harry said and then he and Draco vanished again, leaving the others just standing there looking at each other.

Harry and Draco reappeared on the porch and just in time, Derek, Scott and the others were backing up, the female pack was closing in and Isaac was down, bleeding badly and unconscious. "Play time is over I think" Harry said and Draco looked at him rather surprised. He turned his wand on one of the females and waved his wand in a zig zag motion and she screamed briefly as her throat and chest both opened up and she fell to the ground dead. Draco pointed his wand at the ground near a couple of others and cast reducto, exploding the ground under their feet sending them flying back and slamming into some trees. Derek and his pack went back on the attack and Harry and Draco just watched as they finished the rest of them off, both alphas were dead and the remaining few took off running.

When it was over they gathered around Isaac who wasn't looking good, Draco got down and started closing his wounds magically and then Harry touched his wand to Isaac and said "rennervate" and Isaac opened his eyes suddenly. They all stood up, the wolves looking at Draco and Harry, "what are you?" Erica asked. "We're wizards" Harry said.

"There's no such thing" Derek said.

"There's no such thing as werewolves" Scott said and smiled.

"Look it's getting late, if you want you can come to our place at around one o'clock tomorrow and we'll make lunch and tell you everything. We took the others back to the Stilinski house so Scott and Jackson if you want to come with us we can take you there" said Harry and Scott and Jackson stepped forward.

"Hey wait" Derek said suddenly and they looked at him. "By the way this is my uncle, Peter Hale" he said and Harry and Draco shook his hand. "Look guys I'm sorry about the way I acted and thank you" Derek said. Draco stepped up to him and noticed he had his hand covering a wound on his chest, "move your hand" he said and hesitantly Derek moved his hand. Draco pointed his wand at the gash on Derek's chest and he stepped back. "It's alright" Draco said and then he mumbled something and closed the wound. Derek watched and then looked at Draco who smiled and said "you're welcome" and then they got their brooms. Harry took Scott's hand and Draco took Jackson's and before anything further was said they vanished.

The girls let out a little scream when Draco and Harry appeared with Scott and Jackson, "don't ever do that again" Jackson said, a little freaked out and Draco just laughed. Look we know you have a lot of questions but it's really late, we are all tired and have had a long day. I invited the others to our place tomorrow afternoon for lunch and we'll explain everything and that goes for you two as well" Harry said pointing to Mr. Stilinski and the other man they didn't know.

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry, Draco, this is my dad Chris Argent. Dad this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, friends of ours from England."

"Nice to meet you boys and I will be there tomorrow because I have no idea what just happened and I am very curious" he said.

"I'm sure you all are" Draco said and then they said goodnight and headed home. Before going up to bed, Harry stopped him "when did you learn to do fiendfyre?" He asked.

"Oh that wasn't the fiendfyre spell that was something different, I just was able to manipulate the fire that was already there although I was a bit surprised to see you use sectumsempra again?"

"Well I didn't want to but something needed to be done and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that especially in front of you."

"Harry that was years ago, please don't feel bad about using it because I was standing there, you did what you had to do. To be honest I was on the verge of using the Avada Kedavra but I knew you would have the look on your face that is there now" he said and then he gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Come on let's get some sleep we have company coming in a few hours" Draco said and they went up to bed."


End file.
